Mirrors are used for a variety of personal uses including, but not limited to, grooming, dressing, applying cosmetics, and cutting hair. A single flat mirror is often problematic, because it does not provide the user with a comprehensive image. In other words, a single, flat mirror provides a two-dimensional representation of a three-dimensional reality.
Often times, this two-dimensional representation is not enough. For example, when cutting or styling hair, views from multiple angles are often desired. Additionally, when applying cosmetics, a two-dimensional image is of limited effectiveness in assessing the consistency and effect of the make-up. Even when dressing, a two-dimensional representation fails to properly convey how clothing looks on the user. A person is often left with no idea how the side or back of an outfit looks, in reality.
The two-dimensional image often needs magnification, also. When shaving, grooming, or applying cosmetics, many users need a magnified image in order to get a proper view.
The lighting available, when viewing a two-dimensional image with a traditional flat mirror, can also be problematic. As one moves closer to an image, more light is often needed. As one moves back, less light is needed (more of the ambient light is available to the mirror).
Part of the issue is the nature of optics. To obtain a panoramic view of a near object, one needs closely placed angle mirrors. In order to obtain a panoramic view of a farther away object, one needs mirrors, placed at an angle, relatively further apart. The ambient light creates a second issue. For close-up viewing, additional light is needed. For a far away, perspective view, a lighted mirror actually obscures the image. Magnification creates a third issue. For close-up viewing, a magnifying mirror is often useful. For further way viewing, magnification just creates a distorted, fun-house mirror, image.
Many attempts have been made to address the two-dimensional view problem. The market is rife with hand-held mirrors, small cosmetic mirrors, larger cosmetic cases which have two or three mirrors, and the like. Although there have been many attempts made to address this problem, commercially, none of them have succeeded in meeting the market need, as evidenced by the lack of any predominant commercial application. In other words, no single device or mirror has market dominating sales. Additionally, a quick survey of any home usually yields a number of mirrors intended to address the problem, from hand-held mirrors to magnifying mirror cases, most of which are used only for a limited period of time, until the user becomes disenchanted with the solution.
The prior art also contains significant attempts to address these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,536, by named inventor Johnson (“Johnson 536”), is entitled, “Panoramic cosmetic mirror providing multiple perspectives.” Johnson 536 teaches a self-contained device offering a five mirrors to give the user a panoramic view. The central mirror is surrounded by four side mirrors. The central mirror is flat. The four side mirrors are beveled, so that each mirror reflects the other four mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,903,350, by named inventors Eccher, et. al., (“Eccher 350”), is entitled, “Magnifier detachably affixed to cosmetic container.” Eccher 350 teaches a small magnifying mirror that can be affixed to cosmetic containers through a grip-type device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,980, by named inventors Szpur, et. al., (“Szpur 980”), is entitled, “Make-up kit.” Szpur 980 teaches an eye make-up aid, for people who need corrective lenses, which is housed in a traditional compact cosmetic case. The kit comes with a suction cup so that it can be mounted to a wall-mounted mirror, such as one would find in a bathroom. The Make-up kit does not interact, optically, with the mirror to which it is mounted. It has corrective lenses built-in, so that a person who needs to wear glasses or contacts can apply eye make-up without their glasses or contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,748, by named inventor Higdon (“Higdon 748”), is entitled, “Portable rotating bathroom mirror.” Higdon 748 teaches a portable mirror with suction cups, which can be mounted in the shower. The invention has fog-proof glass, and suction cups which are designed to support the device when mounted to shower tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,065, by named inventor Wyman (“Wyman 065”), is entitled, “Shower mirror.” Wyman 065, also, teaches a shower-mountable mirror, which uses one or more suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,542, by named inventors Burnette, et. al., (“Burnette 542”), is entitled, “Package for retaining and mounting a mirror.” Burnette 542 teaches a frame and bracket assembly, which can contain a mirror, which can be removably affixed to a flat surface through the use of suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,538, by named inventor Vander Horst (“Vander Horst 538”), is entitled, “Detachable extension mirror.” Vander Horst 538 teaches an extension mirror, which is mountable to an automotive rear-view mirror. The mirror pivots, allowing the user to aim it. The extension mirror does not interact, optically, with the rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,639, by named inventor Zadro (“Zadro 639”), is entitled, “Dual magnification table top/wall mount mirror system.” Zadro 639 teaches a dual magnification mirror, which is mountable with suction cups. The dual magnification mirrors do not interact, optically, with any other mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,852, by named inventor Zadro (“Zadro 852”), is entitled, “Dual magnification reversible spot mirror releasably attachable to flat surfaces.” Zadro 852 teaches a variation of the suction-cup mounting system. The dual magnification mirrors do not interact, optically, with any other mirror.
None of the prior art references address the core problem with the art: people need a panoramic view which is adjustable for size of image, angle of image, and amount of additional light provided.